Flame of Desire
by Caboose21
Summary: Naruto comes home after training with Jiraiya for three years. He comes home to find many of his old friends have learned of his "guest" and most of them have rejected him for it.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Demon

AN: The name for this series came from me listening to The Dull Flame of Desire by Bjork. Please note! I will be continuing Fulfilling the Fourths Wish.

Summary: Naruto comes home after training with Jiraiya for three years. He comes home to find many of his old friends have learned of his "guest" and most of them have rejected him for it. Ones that haven't are Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Lee, Shikimaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. Naruto is saddened by the responses his friends have given him, and he tries to commit suicide.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome home demon<p>

It was late at night when Naruto entered the village. Naruto wore all black, he had long since grown out of his orange. He didn't know what he was thinking wearing orange, all the while trying to hide in shadows, it was so dumb. No civilian was awake. Naruto was pleased by this, because if they weren't awake then he'd be treated fine. In the distance he saw the form of his sensei. His sensei's white hair glistened in the moonlight.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran to him

"Naruto?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book

"Yeah its me! Been awhile hasn't it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said

"Yes it has. Still I wish you had comeback sooner or later instead of now. A lot has happened Naruto, and none of the changes are good." Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's shoulders

"Sensei?" Naruto said

"They know. Naruto I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it from them any longer." Kakashi said drawing Naruto into his arms.

"You told them?" Naruto said and pushed away from Kakashi

"No Naruto-" Kakashi started

"Don't you lie to me! I know you did! How else would they have found out? Sensei I trusted you" Naruto said and ran away.

"Naruto! Geez so impulsive." Kakashi sighed

"As always." Jiraiya said from the rooftop

"I just hope they accept him. Naruto can't afford anymore betrayals. It might just push him over the edge." Kakashi said

"I know. It doesn't help that Naruto can already speak with the Kyuubi, it already has an influence on him." Jiraiya said

"Good or bad?" Kakashi said

"Both, it changes dependent on their mood. They have an interesting bound those two. It's very much like father and son. I remember once when I annoyed Naruto and the Kyuubi summoned itself in a smaller form and nearly ripped my throat out. Lately though I have seen more of the good side of Kyuubi. That side always came when he spoke of you and his other friends."Jiraiya said

"Well let's just hope the two of us are enough to make him happy."

"Yes. I need to go find my student. Goodbye." Jiraiya said and disappeared

'Oh Naruto. I'm sorry that they discovered it. Now I fear for the safety of our students, if what Jiraiya said is true, then we'll have bodies appearing soon' Kakashi thought as he walked home.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to his tent just on top of the fourth hokage's head monument. Naruto then slipped inside quietly and laid down and went to sleep. What he wasn't prepared for was his morning. Naruto awoke to someone shaking him. It was Jiraiya. He was saying something but Naruto didn't quite hear him.<p>

"Yeah yeah. Anyway I'm off now." Naruto said and left the tent

"That boy didn't hear a word I said." Jiraiya said with a sigh

Naruto ran straight to the Hokage Tower, on his way he ran into one pink haired chunin.

"Watch it!" She yelled as she hit the floor

"Sakura!" Naruto said when he saw her

She looked at him for a bit eyes filled with loathing. She opened her mouth but did not speak.

"Sakura?" Naruto said again

"Don't be so friendly with me demon." She said then spat on his face

"Sakura?"

"You heard billboard brow. Demon leave!" Ino said from behind Naruto

"Ino?" Naruto said his voice starting to shake

"Leave! Demon!" they both said

"Guys, I thought we were friends?"

"Who would want to be friends with a demon?" Sakura said

"I bet that is why Sasuke-kun left your team. He couldn't stand being in the same team as a demon." Ino said

"You're right" Sakura said

The two of them left, but not before spitting on Naruto once more. A certain purple-haired girl was watching this entire exchange trying to get the courage to step forward. She finally moved forward and placed her hands on Naruto. He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let go.

"Come on Naruto. We need to get you to Tsunade-sama." She said

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata said lifting Naruto up.

"You know?" Naruto said as he said that he felt a burning sensation in his stomach.

"Yes." Hinata said then she went silent and walked holding Naruto's hand and dragging him

'She probably hates me.' Naruto thought

'**I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd all reject you for me. Naruto, my friend, can you ever forgive me?**' Kyuubi came into his thoughts

'Kyuubi, if they can't accept you, then I don't want to be with them. You're my friend, and the only one who knows me best, I won't ever let someone tell me not to trust you.'

'**Naruto. I can't be you're only friend. Now pay attention she's speaking.**'

"-You Naruto." Hinata said

"Sorry could you repeat that Hinata?" Naruto said

"I said, I know what is in you. Yes at first it scared me, but then I thought what you must go through. I heard everyone else's responses to that and I knew you needed someone. Then I realized that despite what is inside you, you still tried to get others to like you. You didn't ask for that to be inside you, it was placed inside you. I know that if I didn't accept the thing inside you then I would never actually accept you for who you are. The Kyuubi makes you who you are Naruto." Hinata said

"Hinata. Thank you it means a lot to me." Naruto said tears still streaking down his face

"I'll always be here for you." Hinata said with a blush

'She's so nice.' Naruto thought

'**Yeah, she is. She has always been supportive.**' Kyuubi said with a whisper

"Well I'm glad about that." Naruto said as he walked to the Hokage's Tower entrance.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes this is a little short, but it is just the beginning. The next chapter takes place mainly with Tsunade, and other characters. The next chapter is the saddest one that will ever take place (most likely) Anyway i hope you enjoyed this. Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Something to Ease the Pain

AN: OK yay I got two out today! What's to say you can't do much when you are constantly puking! Yay! Lol! OK this chapter as I said takes place with Tsunade and others. It also has a big cliffhanger. So you know you may hate Hinata in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 something to ease it all<p>

Naruto and Hinata walked slowly up the stairs to the Hokage's office. As they got closer they could hear Tsunade speaking.

"I understand Shikimaru. You think it's possible that this will push him over the edge?" Tsunade was saying

"I think it could. So I had one of the team members follow him once toad told us where he was. I'm waiting for a response from her, though I'm convinced that she can make him happy."

"May I ask who the operative is?"

"It's Crane."

"Ah she'll do a good job."

At that time Hinata and Naruto opened the door and entered the office. Tsunade was stern-faced, but when she saw Naruto and his red eyes, her face softened. Even Shikimaru had emotion on his face. He was relieved. Shikimaru was wearing an all black cloak that had a hood.

"Hinata! How is it?" Shikimaru

"The fox is fine, for now. Bear and Weasel met with him though. Didn't go well." Hinata responded

"Tsunade-sama, I will be taking my leave now." Shikimaru said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

When he was gone Naruto and Hinata look at Tsunade. She looks back at them. She bends down and grabs a bottle of sak'e and takes a big swig.

"(Phew) Ok Naruto. How was your training?" Tsunade said

"It went fine. I learned a lot of cool new jutsus from Ero-sennin."

"Hinata. Did you need something?"

"I'm here to watch over Naruto." Hinata said with conviction

"I see, you're services won't be required as long as he is in here, but you may remain as Naruto's friend and as his new teammate."

"New teammate?" Naruto and Hinata said together

"Yes! It'll be you two and one jonin." Tsunade said with a laugh

"Who?" Naruto said

"That would be me." Kakashi said appearing at the window

"Kakashi!" Hinata said

Naruto turned away from him.

"I don't want a untrustable guy like him." Naruto said

"Kakashi. What happened?" Tsunade said

"Well Naruto thinks I told his friends about the Kyuubi." Kakashi said with a sigh

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled

"Yes baa-chan?" Naruto said

"I told them. I told them all when they became chunin. I thought they were mature enough to accept it. I was wrong, I'm sorry. They have been bent on killing you since they heard. So in response to that we had to form a branch of Anbu directed directly to protecting you. The leader is the White Wolf as we call him. Co-leader is Toad. The next in line is MockingBird. The Crane is the best made for hands-on work."

"I can assume who Toad is. That'd be ero-sennin. But who are the other three. And how many are in this branch?"

"Naruto, I expect you to trust them, and to treat them well. I'm telling you who they are, because it is imperative that you know, and that you allow them access to your new hidden house. Do you agree?"

"New Hidden House? If I'm getting a new house then hell yeah I agree." Naruto said with a smile

"The White Wolf is Kakashi here. MockingBird is Shikimaru, and The Crane is Hinata. Other members that you know of are; Crow is Neji, Bee is Shino, Hawk is TenTen, Raven is Anko, Spider is Iruka, Crab is Gai, and Lobster is Lee. While we have a lot of operatives, we have many people against you. Sadly we can't just arrest them. I'm sorry. We know Kiba is against you, so are Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and many others."

"Ok. Where is this new house of mine?"

Kakashi, Hinata and Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"You're house is the hokage heads. Yes it's a big area. My head is filled with rooms for the top ranking operatives of Foxhole. The leader stays in there. Your room is in the fourth's head."

"Tsunade-sama. Can we take fox to his home? I assume he'll want to explore the training area." Kakashi said

"There's a training area there too?" Naruto said practically bursting with excitement

"Yes. We can't have you training outside where you might be attacked at anytime." Tsunade said

"Oh." Naruto said

'**Look on the bright side, the training ground is probably amazing. Plus I'll teach you some amazing jutsus you can use with my chakra. That added in with jutsus Ero-sennin taught you, you'd be hokage level strength easily.**' Kyuubi said

'I'll hold you to that.' Naruto said

"Naruto?" Hinata said

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said

"Shall we go? We need to train together." HInata said grabbing Naruto's hand

"Yes lets. Can we walk to the entrance so that I know where it is?" Naruto said

"Yeah. We'll escort you." Kakashi said

Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi left Hokage's office without another word. They left the tower calmly, but the moment they were in open area Kakashi got on guard. Even Hinata tensed up. 'How bad is this threat that they get so nervous just being in an open area with me. I mean yeah I've been attacked many times before but they never attacked me if I had a jonin or chunin near me.' Naruto thought. The three of them walked silently to the base of the monument. There Kakashi handsigns and a door appeared.

"In you two." He said as he entered

Naruto and Hinata followed. Kakashi then performed more hand signs and the door disappeared. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi followed the winding stairs up to the top. When they got to the top, Naruto was shocked to find a full blown training area. It was complete with trees, and water. On normal circumstances Naruto would have wanted to start training right away, but first he wanted to see his own room. When he asked Kakashi started walking. Naruto followed. They entered a big living room.

"Through the door ahead of us you'll get to the operatives living spaces. Mine and your rooms are on the door to our left. My room is directly next to yours so that if someone finds where you sleep I can respond immediately. I'm a light sleeper, besides from my own years in anbu I've become proficient at sensing chakra signatures even in my sleep. As long as I am there you are safe."

"Thank you sensei."

They took the door to the left and entered a small hallway. This hallway had only two doors.

"The second door down is you're room. Go ahead take a look."

Naruto went in and saw that it was a rather large room. It had a big bookself, that was filled with books, some of them detailed certain fighting styles, and some of them were just light reading. It became obvious that Kakashi picked out the light reading books, when Naruto noticed he now possessed the Icha Icha series. Not that Naruto cared, in his three years with Jiraiya, Naruto had taken an interest in the series, and the next book that was to come out was a joint book between the two of them. On the other side of the room was a rather large bed, and directly next to the bookshelf was a 50 inch plasma screen tv.

"Hey Kakashi. You know the next Icha Icha book is called Icha Icha Night?"

"Yeah I heard."

"Tell me what you think of it please." Naruto said as he moved to a door in the corner

"Sure." Kakashi said

Naruto opened the door and saw that it was his bath room. His bathroom was large. It had a bathtub, that also functioned a shower, and nice-sized mirror and a toilet.

"Naruto may I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Well why do you care what I think of it."

"Well you'll see why. Hey Kakashi can I go to Ichiraku's? With Hinata only?" Naruto said with a smile

"Of course." Kakashi said

The two of them walked out of his room and met Hinata. Kakashi explained to Hinata that she was to take Naruto to Ichiraku's and to watch over him. Naruto then had to interject and say that she was not to be too tense, that he wanted to enjoy his meal. That prompted a light giggle from Hinata. The two of them left. On the way over to Ichiraku's Hinata taught Naruto the handsigns to open the door. She then let him know, that in all honesty it didn't matter what handsigns he used as long as he was thinking to himself 'I'm a member of Foxhole.' They arrived at Ichiraku's and saw Teuchi and Ayami, at first they didn't recognize Naruto.

"Who's the handsome man, you brought here today Hinata?" Ayami said with a blush

"It's Naruto." Hinata said

"OH! I didn't recognize you! My you've filled out." Ayami said

"Naruto my boy! What can I get you? The meals on the house!"

"OK Teuchi. I'll take 4 pork, 2 beef, and 3 misos." Naruto said

Teuchi got to work. He worked quickly, Hinata and Ayami had a fast-moving conversation. It must have been embarrassing, because both of them were blushing heavily. The only words Naruto caught were; tongue, finger, and tasty. Teuchi brought Naruto his food.

"So Naruto, How was your training?" Teuchi said

Naruto then explained most of his training, leaving out the parts where he went researching with Jiraiya. He also told him about his time with the Toads, also about his meeting with Juunibi. The Juunibi was a fox like the Kyuubi, and it was the Kyuubi's mate. He didn't go into depths about that meeting, but it was something that still left Naruto shaking in excitement. When they had finished their meal Hinata and Naruto left. As they neared home, Hinata stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto said

The only answer Naruto was given was a finger pointing towards a man. As the man came closer, Naruto recognized the man as Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata, what are you doing here with this demon." Hiashi said

"Just doing my job." Hinata said not looking at Naruto

"What?" Naruto said

"Just doing your job? So you've moved on from that silly crush?" Hiashi said with a grin

"Yes it was a silly crush. What was I thinking liking someone so obviously below me in stature." Hinata said

"Hinata!" Naruto said

"Shut up demon." Hinata said coldly

"Come my daughter lets go home." Hiashi said holding out his hand

"Yes lets." Hinata said moving forward

"Hinata I don't understand! Why?" Naruto said with tears forming in his eyes even the Kyuubi was crying

"You think the heiress to the Hyuuga family would want anything to do with you? You're trash!" Hinata said and walked away

Hiashi walked away laughing. All that Naruto could think about was going home. Naruto ran home in tears. He performed the handsigns and entered. He then entered his room and began to cry.

'Kyuubi. I'm sorry, but I have to do it.'

'**Naruto. I know. I don't blame you. Do you actually plan to not wake up this time?**' Kyuubi said with tears in his eyes

'Yes. Kyuubi I want you to know that you are my best friend. I had so much fun being with you. Tell Juunibi that I would have loved being her son. That if there was a way for me to be reborn, I would want to be reborn as her son. Kyuubi you have my permission, that when my heartbeats for the last time to leave. You may do as you like.' Naruto said

'**Naruto. You are like a son to me. I know of a way to make you my son, but it requires me to eat your soul. When I do you may never again be born as a human.**'

'Do it when I die.'

'**Naruto I promise that I will and when I am free, I will kill those who have hurt you. I promise you! By my nine-tails every person who has pushed such a great man as you to suicide will die.**'

'No. Do not kill them.

'**Naruto you are too kind.**'

'No, I'm not Kakashi and the other members of foxhole will punish them greatly. They won't die before they have felt what I have felt.'

'**I understand. Now Naruto I'm stopping my healing chakra from going to your body. You may do it.**'

'Thank you Kyuubi.'

Naruto reached down and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He put the blade to his wrist and pulled. The blade dug deeply. He bled, a lot. Naruto felt himself going weak.

'**It is over Naruto. Sleep my son, when you wake you will be a kitsune.**' Kyuubi said in tears

Naruto closed his eyes and fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Now I need to go rest. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters, I'll update soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 On the road to Redemption

AN: Ok I said you guys might hate Hinata in that last chapter, and you guys sure did. This chapter explains it. Yeah it's a weird reason why, but just trust me the reasons will become clearer as the story goes along. Thank you to all who reviewed. Please continue to do so. Also the chapter starts with some comedy then gets serious. Please note also I do not want any hate mail for the flashback, it reveals the second couple in the series.

I am so sorry it took me this long. I have had a lot to do lately. Any way I finally got around to working on this, and well it didn't take long. One last thing before I get to the chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3 On the road to redemption

Tsunade was tired, but she knew she had to go see Naruto. She walked up the stairs to his room. When she entered, she was shocked to see him start to collapse to the floor. She ran to him, picked him up and placed him on the bed. She saw the blood streaming from his wrist and began to heal him. As she started his shirt started to glow around his stomach. Naruto started to growl, the Whiskers on his face darkened.

"What are you doing to him, Tsunade!" Naruto/Kyuubi said

"Saving his life." Tsunade said gritting her teeth

"Do not. He wished this, do not stop him." Kyuubi said

"Why would he wish this?" Tsunade said

"He has tried many times before, but everytime I stopped him, because I sensed he still had hope. This time he had no hope so I stopped healing him. He gave up, because even the person he placed the last of his trust in betrayed him. She was cruel, she made him believe that as long as she was on his side he would be fine, then she threw it in his face." Kyuubi said

"Who? Who did this to my Naruto?" Tsunade shouted

"Hinata Hyuuga." Kyuubi said and spat on the floor

"Hinata? Was Hiashi there?" Tsunade said with a slight smile

"Yes."

"Ok. Well listen closely to me. Hinata has been cursed by Hiashi, not in the normal sense. She has suffered such emotional trauma from him, that when she sees him she acts as he wishes her to. Now in normal circumstances she'd be able to know what she's doing and stop it, but for some reason she can't. We tried having Inoichi going into her mind he found a disturbance in there, but he couldn't break it. He concluded after examining it for a few hours that there were three ways to stop it, either Hiashi must die, Hiashi must erase the disturbance himself, or Hinata must have an absolute reason to want to stop it." Tsunade said

There was silence for awhile and then Naruto's hand moved. He began to form handsigns.

"_Shadow clone jutsu:Kyuubi form_" Kyuubi said and smoke appeared

When the smoke cleared there stood an old man. He had long white hair and for all purposes he looked like Jiraiya.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to say hello to Hiashi." He said with a smirk

"Kyuubi. Do not kill him." Tsunade said

"I will not. Naruto does not want any of them to die just yet. Though if I had my way Hiashi, Sakura, and Ino would all be dead right this second. I'm just going to ask him some questions, nothing more. If it all goes well, I can get him to erase it. I may just have to use force." Kyuubi said opening the door

"Wait, before you go. I suggest you change your appearance; you look too much like Jiraiya. Hiashi won't open up to you like that."

"Thanks. Oh and please send Inoichi to the Hyuuga compound, I may require his services." Kyuubi said and then his hair turned black he shrunk in size and his clothes turned into a formal kimono.

"Much better. You look like an important person now." Tsunade said and then she stopped healing Naruto

"I need a drink." Kyuubi heard Tsunade said before he closed the door behind him.

Kyuubi walked away, getting many glances from Kakashi and other members of Foxhole. No one dared stop him though, as he proceeded to sing a song.

_Do not fear me_

_I too have someone to protect_

_My son is injured and I will go heal him_

_My son you may ask who he may be_

_I would say he's a great man_

_Others would say he's a demon_

_He may be a demon, but he is because of me._

_My son is Naruto._

Many people felt better hearing that, but Kakashi was on the floor laughing. It wasn't that the song was particularly funny, but the man's off-key singing reminded Kakashi of when Tsunade was drunk. On that particular occasion, she was drinking because Naruto had left, and so she was extremely drunk.

_**Flashback **_

"Look at em Kakashi!" Tsunade said opening her blouse.

Kakashi looked away. Tsunade kept trying to force Kakashi to look at them. Kurenai was annoyed thet Tsunade had exposed herself in front of Kakashi. The only thoughts in her head were 'Dammit Tsunade Kakashi only gets to see my breasts! No other girl may show him her breasts!' Kakashi on the other hand wasn't looking for fear of Kurenai's wrath. His thoughts were along the lines of 'Oh dear God Tsunade! Must not look. Kurenai will chop my testicles off if I look. I like my testicles, they have made me a happy man.' Tsunade was too drunk to put conscience thought into what she was saying and so she rambled on.

"I mean what guy wouldn't want these in their possession. Yet I'm single, and not only that the only man I've ever truly loved is dead. I miss him so! You know Naruto's attitude reminds me of Dan. If Naruto was like 20 years older I would have mounted him long ago." Tsunade then had girlish giggle before she continued

"As it is, I'm glad to call the fool, my friend. Not only that but he's like a brother to me. He fills the void my brother left in me long ago." Tsunade said and took another big swig of sake

It was then that Kakashi and Kurenai tried to sneak out, but Tsunade fell backward and ended up blocking the door. It was then that Tsunade started singing. As she began both Kakashi and Kurenai knew that it was going to be along night.

_**End Flashback**_

Kyuubi kept walking, ignoring the high-pitched cackle of Kakashi. He walked out of the hokage monument, and continued through the town. The Hyuuga compound was far from easy to get to, as it was placed on the other side of the town. Kyuubi walked, ignoring the many glances he was getting from people. Apparently having such a strong chakra signature caused many Anbu to follow him. Kyuubi didn't mind though, he knew they meant him personally no harm. At the gates to the Hyuuga compound he was met with two guards.

"Halt." One of the guards said pointing his spear at him

"Whoa there, I'm here to talk with Lord Hiashi." Kyuubi said

"Do you have an appointment?" The other guard in a more feminine voice said

"Well no, but there are some extenuating circumstances as to why I do not. I do not think Lord Hiashi would be pleased to know that you sent me away." Kyuubi said with a smirk

"Why's that?" The first guard said

"Well, let's just say my clan is the only one who can add true strength to the already great Hyuuga clan."

It was at that time, that one Neji Hyuuga was walking by. He overheard this declaration, and decided to call upon Hiashi. So Neji took off heading in the direction of Hiashi's study, where he was sure to find both Hiashi and Hinata. Neji entered the study to see Hinata sitting on the floor as her father spoke to her.

"Hinata, you've fought this long enough. We are marrying you off."

"Hiashi-sama if I may interject. You put me in charge of finding a partner for her. Well there's a man at the gate. He says that his clan can add true strength to us. Would you like me to send him in?" Neji said with a bow

"Yeah sure." Hiashi said.

As Hiashi said that Hinata's eyes went wide. Hiashi missed the look, but Neji did not. 'I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but I have no choice.' Neji thought

Back at the gate, Kyuubi was getting annoyed with the guards. He took a step forward and was met with a spear. Unfortunately, the spear went through Kyuubi's body. Then suddenly Kyuubi's skin closed on it, and the spear broke in half.

"What the hell?" the guard said

"You two. Let the guest through." Neji said as he arrived.

"Neji-sama." The guards said

"I'm so sorry, about these two. They will be punished. Hiashi-sama will see you." Neji said

"Thank you. Sorry about you're spear." Kyuubi said putting his hand on the guard

Kyuubi followed Neji through the Hyuuga compound. 'Hinata. I'm sorry but you're love of Naruto must come to an end. I'm sure we'll find you a man as similar to him as possible. Perhaps one day you'll forgive me.' Neji was thinking as he led Kyuubi to Hiashi's study.

"Hiashi-sama, I've brought the guest." Neji said knocking on the door.

"Come in." a voice said from behind the door

Neji opened the door. Kyuubi entered the room.

"Hello Lord Hiashi." Kyuubi said

"Hello. Might I ask your name?" Hiashi said

"I am Kitsu Neru. I have come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage to my son."


	4. Chapter 4 Making a Fool

AN: Well I will try and start a regular update. I do not know how well that will go but hey ill try. We'll see Kyuubi have fun with Hiashi. Poor Hiashi he just wants power, and Kyuubi will screw with him for that. Oh Hiashi gets his ass handed to him in this chapter. I had a lot of fun with Hiashi in this chapter. Im debating whether to have Hiashi accept Naruto or not. Let me hear what you think and a reason why, and I will take it all into account. Please Pm the opinion. When Hiashi gets hit in the chin think of Lee doing the primary lotus move.

Thank you very much to **Leaf Ranger** for his OC contribution. So you all know, my offer of including OC's in Fulfilling the Fourth's Wish extends to this one.

Enjoy the chapter. Please Review.

Chapter 4 Making A Fool

Kyuubi and Hiashi had been sitting there in silence for awhile. Hinata remained there staring into nothingness, and Neji sat there fascinated by Kyuubi. Hiashi, sadly, was just hoping he could outstare Kyuubi. Kyuubi was just waiting for Hiashi to respond.

"So?" Kyuubi said

"So what?" Hiashi said

"Yes or no to my son marrying you're daughter. It's a simple decision really, say yes and your family will increase in strength, say no and your family will no longer be the strongest in this land."

"The Hyuuga are the strongest in the world." Hiashi said with a smile

"In the world you know of yes. In my land you'd never survive with just that ability."

"You underestimate the Hyuuga." Hiashi said standing up angrily

"You overestimate them. Let me prove it to you. You and I will have a fight. If you land a single blow on me, I will leave you. If you can't you will sign this document that marries your daughter to my son, and as such allow her mind to be searched for any issues."

"Why does her mind matter?"

"Oh well quite simply, if there's a single disturbance in her mind, our bloodline will not pass to her children." Kyuubi said smiling

"Fine I agree to the terms of the fight. Shall we fight outside?" Hiashi said moving to leave

"Yes I wouldn't want to destroy the inside of such a nice home." Kyuubi said walking as well

The two of them left. Soon after Hiashi left Hinata blinked.

"Naruto?" She said

"He's not here Hinata-sama. He's back at the base." Neji said

"I'm going to see him." Hinata said and she moved to leave, but was stopped by Neji

"You can't leave yet. I'm sorry but we must watch the fight between those two." Neji said and he stood and led Hinata to the sparing ground.

When the two of them arrived, they saw Hiashi and Kyuubi walking around one sparring ground was grassy, it had cherry blossoms around the perimeter, to the side of both of them was a small pool of water. Kyuubi and Hiashi made circles around one another. Hiashi had a stern face, but Kyuubi smiled at Hiashi.

"I believe it's only right for you to strike first." Kyuubi said

"The weak before the strong." Hiashi said motioning Kyuubi to come

"Right so come attack me." Kyuubi said getting into a low stance

Kyuubi's knees bent at a 90 degree angle both of his arms held in a cross formation in front of him. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and charged Kyuubi. Hiashi moved to strike Kyuubi's arms, but when he did Kyuubi's leg shot up and kicked Hiashi's face. The kick pushed Hiashi's strike upward and into the gap of his arms. Kyuubi folded his arms around Hiashi's arm and Hiashi was lifted up and tossed behind Kyuubi. Hiashi hit the floor with a thud.

"Come on. You're the strongest in the world? You wouldn't last two minutes where I come from. Stand up Lord Hiashi, this isn't over." Kyuubi said

"You'll pay for that." Hiashi said as he stood

"I highly doubt that." Kyuubi said once again smiling

Hiashi charged once again. This time Hiashi aimed for Kyuubi's legs. Hiashi's hand came down onto Kyuubi's legs, but a second before it hit Kyuubi used his other leg to kick Hiashi's hand away. As Hiashi's strike missed Hiashi brought his other arm forward aiming for Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi's arm shot out and grabbed the other arm, and once again Hiashi was tossed. This time though Hiashi recovered before he hit the floor and he did a roll. Kyuubi though didn't give Hiashi much time to get up to his feet as he charged him. Kyuubi's leg shot up and connected with Hiashi's chin. Hiashi was lifted off the ground, and then was met with a fist to his stomach. Hiashi was pushed backward and smacked his back onto a tree. Hiashi collapsed, he tried to stand but everytime he did he collapsed again.

"Now, now Hiashi, I haven't even used any of my chakra, you're boring me. Would you sign the paper now?" Kyuubi said lifting Hiashi up

"It's not over yet. Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms." Hiashi said and began to strike Kyuubi. On the last strike Hiashi expected to be dropped but he was still being held. It took Hiashi to realize but then he noticed that he felt nothing. He should have felt at least cloth or skin, but instead he felt nothing. Hiashi looked down and saw that his arms were going through Kyuubi's body. The skin around Hiashi's arms closed locking his arms in place. Kyuubi reached down and stuck Hiashi's feet into his thighs. Now Hiashi was unable to attack and unable to move. Kyuubi looked at Hiashi's terrified face and smiled.

"Sign the paper?" Kyuubi said and then punched Hiashi in the face, breaking his nose and causing Hiashi to pass out. Kyuubi released Hiashi, and then began to administer a healing jutsu. It was so strong that Hiashi soon woke up. Hiashi tried to move but was unable, as he found that he was completely sore.

"Now then, do you agree to sign the contact?" Kyuubi said with a smile

"Yeah sure. I'd love to have that ability of yours." Hiashi said with a hungry smile

"Everyone does. Excuse me will you send for Inoichi Yamanaka?" Kyuubi said looking at Neji

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji said

"Do it Neji." HIashi said and Neji stood and left

"Who are you?" Hinata said

"I'm Kitsu Neru, and I'm the father of your soon to be husband." Kyuubi said

"Oh." Hinata said once again staring into space.

Kyuubi moved forward and quietly whispered to her something. Upon hearing it Hinata smiled.

"What did you tell her?" Hiashi said

"I told her my son is unbelievably handsome. Well actually I used the word sexy, as in our travels I've heard him described as such. I also explained how big he was." Kyuubi said with a shrug.

'Oh great. My daughter is a pervert.' Hiashi thought

"That's nice." Hiashi said absentmindedly

"Oh it's very nice." Hinata said licking her lips.

"HInata! That is not appropriate to do in front of our guest." Hiashi said angrily

"Sorry father, it just sounds tasty." Hinata said

"Hinata!"

Kyuubi started laughing.

"Oh Kami. You guys are too funny. I'm sorry Lord Hiashi I actually didn't describe how big he was, I described what his favorite meal was. I just couldn't help but tell you that." Kyuubi said laughing

Hiashi sighed. 'This man is going to give me a heart attack.' He thought

Neji arrived soon, with Inoichi in tow.

"Man Neji, you didn't need to rush me over here." Inoichi said panting

"Yes I did. Hiashi said to get you, so I did." Neji said calmly

"Man. Such devotion." Inoichi said with a sigh

"Hello Lord Inoichi. I need you to examine Hinata's mind and tell me what you see." Kyuubi said with a smile

"I've done it once, I know what is in there. It's not pretty." Inoichi said with a sigh

"Would you say there's a disturbance in her mind?" Kyuubi said

"Yes."

"Well Hiashi, unless the disturbance goes away, I will not have my son marry Hinata."

"I do not know how to fix it, but I did find that Hiashi can make it disappear just by wanting her to act like herself." Inoichi said

"Well Hiashi you want power right?" Kyuubi said with a smile

"Yes." Hiashi said

"Then let Hinata be herself. Let Hinata do as she wishes and your family will have power." Kyuubi said

"If I do that then she will not marry your son. If I release The Hyuugan Curse, then she will do what she wants and marry Naruto." Hiashi said

"I do not think that'd be the case, she will marry my son and she will want to. So end the curse and let power come to your family." Kyuubi said

"Fine. Hinata come here." Hiashi said and Hinata came close.

Hiashi placed his hand on Hinata's hand. As he did so her eyes began to shift. From a blank stare to her normal look. It went on like this for several minutes, until she no longer had the blank stare.

"Naruto?" Hinata said

"Hinata-sama. We have to stay."Neji said

"No. I'm going to see him." Hinata said and ran out the door

"I'll go get her." Neji said and left

"Well as you don't need me anymore. I'm off." Inoichi said and he too left.

Then it was just Hiashi and Kyuubi in the room. This time though, they both had a big smile on their faces.

"Well, see what I mean? " Hiashi said

"I see no problem. Hinata is going to go see this Naruto, but she'll actually bump into my son on the way, and then the rest will write itself. Now sign." Kyuubi said holding the paper out and the pen

Hiashi struggled to sit up and sign it, but he did.

"Now Hiashi you'll see I always get my way. I always win. That should be evident by our little match earlier." Kyuubi said with a smile

"Can you tell me what that trick you did to knock me out was?" Hiashi said

"It's our bloodline first and second stage. On the first stage physical attacks are negated and pass through the person. In second stage the attacks are negated pass through and then are locked in place, thus allowing the person to attack the enemy without fear of retribution. The Ghost Form, as we are called, as six stages. The third stages is the same as the second except instead of locking in place it cuts off whatever it catches. The fourth allows the person to melt into walls and what not. The fifth stage makes the person explode and each piece of the person forms into an exact copy of the person. Now the fifth stage differs from a clone, because when they are hit they don't disperse they receive an injury, you actually have to kill it to disappear. The sixth stage allows the person to change parts of their body. Now it takes awhile for us to switch between forms, but its never been a problem for any of us to fight during that time. The only one that causes us trouble is the last form, and that essentially puts us as unable to use chakra till we have five minute cooldown." Kyuubi said

"Change them how?" Hiashi said

"Like this." Kyuubi said and held out his arm. It melted together and a spear appeared in place of his arm.

"This form allows every inch of our body to become a weapon, and also allows us to stretch our body." Kyuubi said and suddenly the spear grew out and reached the other side of the sparring ground.

Hiashi's jaw dropped. When Hiashi collected himself he licked his lips as he knew that signing the contract may have been the best thing he possibly could have done.

"Now Lord Hiashi, if you'd excuse me I must go check up on my son." Kyuubi said and without waiting for answer he turned to leave

* * *

><p>It was as Kyuubi had excused himself from the Hyuuga compound that a brown-haired man stood in front of Tsunade's office. The man was dressed in a long forest green cloak, on his back was a quiver and in his right hand was his bow. He also had a Katana hilt sticking out of his cloak. His left hand gently rested on the hilt. The man entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade stood and held out her arm. The man took her hand and gave it a small kiss on her fingers.<p>

"Tsunade-sama, I regret that it took me so long to find this village. I just wish I could have been here before my sister died." The man said behind his mask

"You're sister?" Tsunade said

"Well my sister not in the traditional sense. I protected her and gave her a place to live inside the Uzumaki clan. My sister was Kushina Uzumaki." The man said


	5. Chapter 5 Where the Lies must end

AN: As much as I would love to continue with Leaf Ranger's OC, but its more fun to make that part hidden for a bit. Can't reveal all my secrets. Fun stuff is to come. I got some interesting thoughts about this, while I did not enjoy the way it came out from the person, I won't say that they don't have valid reason. I understand that my characters are OOC, while I liked most of the actual personalities of the characters I had to make changes. There are valid reasons, that will start being revealed soon. Also I realized this story has had zero notice as to the time. This has all taken place in one day. Yes it's a busy day, but a lot can happen in one day, please expect long chapters coming up. So note this story takes place on the next day. Also this story will start slowing down. Please review. This is a rough chapter and is partly why this is rated M. Lots of swearing from Naruto, Hinata, and even the Kyuubi in this chapter. Also apparently Neji is a stalker too.

Poll

A true Lemon in the next few chapters

Yes

No

Leave the answers in review please

Warning minor rapeing Lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 5 Where the lies must end,

Hinata sat there next to Naruto. She watched the gentle rise of his chest. With each breath she found herself once again entranced by the man she loved. She was glad to finally be away from her father and was slightly pleased by his defeat at the hands of that man. She saw the ropes tying him down and knew what they meant. Hinata sat and thought to herself once more. 'Why Naruto? You were always so full of life, why try to end it?'

Neji sat there watching his friend, not that he'd ever tell Naruto that they were friends. It was for this reason Neji had made plans to make Naruto happy for the rest of his life. Even if his methods were cruel, he'd make sure Naruto became the Hokage. Neji, who had always loved a woman from a distance and was pleased just watching her, saw no reason to make plans for Naruto's sexual releases.

Hinata reached out to wake Naruto. She was tired of waiting to talk to him. As her hand neared him his shot open.

"I've been awake. Hi-Hyuuga-san." Naruto said turning away from Hinata

"Naruto. I'm so happy you are ok." Hinata said

"Hey Neji. Long time no see. When I'm better want to spar?" Naruto said

"Sure. I'd love to see how strong you've become." Neji said

"Naruto?"

"I'm sure I will beat you Neji."

"Oh really? I highly doubt that."

"Naruto?" Hinata said now shaking in rage

"I worked hard Neji. I mastered many toad jutsus, as well as other techniques, in my travels. I haven't sat around Konoha, and ate ramen like you."

"I ate no ramen, and I did not sit around Konoha, I trained in Suna with Gaara. He made me get faster. Damn bastard threw so much sand at me, they stung like a bitch when they hit me."

"NARUTO! STOP IGNORING ME DAMNIT!" Hinata shouted much to surprise of Naruto and Neji.

"Why would I talk to you?" Naruto said coldly

"OH hey hear that? Kakashi needs me. Bye Bye." Neji said running out of the room

"Because I'm your friend."

"No Hyuuga-san, you are not my friend. Neji is my friend, because he never looks down on me. He never makes fun of me for what I have in me."

"I don't either!"

"Don't give me that Bullshit Hyuuga-san. I didn't think you could be so low. What you think I don't remember? You make me think I'm your friend then when Hiashi comes you become his little lap dog. So you want to play the, I'm a little fucking angel card do it to someone who gives two shits." Naruto said

As he finished his rant, Hinata raised her arm and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck are you talking about Naruto?" Hinata said

"Oh the weak little Hyuuga heiress shows her backbone. I'm talking about you calling me a demon. You- you- you WHORE! What when you see the man who fucks you at night, you do as he wishes. Do not even say you do not do that. I saw the way you latched onto his arm. I even smelt it on you. You loved him. I could smell you're lust."

"Well this is interesting." Kyuubi said from the door.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said

"Kyuubi?" Hinata said recognizing him as the man from before

"Father. Please remove this bitch from my room. I would myself but it appears I'm currently unable to do that." Naruto said

"Father?" Hinata said

"No. I will not remove her. You will listen to her. You will stop acting like a spoiled little fuck, or I will not give you a gift." Kyuubi said

"Why would I listen to her? She says she doesn't remember anything, which is a lie." Naruto said

"I really don't Naruto. Please believe me." Hinata said in tears.

"She's telling the truth Naruto. She really doesn't remember anything. Hiashi cursed her, it made her do as he wished. It took awhile but I got him to reverse it so she's fine now."

"So it was the curse that made her lust after him? And be mean to me?" Naruto said

"Well kid, no and yes. She didn't lust after him. You just suck at using my nose. I won't tell you who she lusted after, but let me tell you that she is a virgin. I can smell it. I do love the smell, so sweet." Kyuubi said with a content sigh

"Ok, smellings aside. How could you think I would do something like that with my father Naruto?" Hinata said annoyed, and blushing fiercely

"In my defence, I was being told off by you." Naruto said

"Why would you care? We weren't that close before you left."

"I don't know, I just did. If I had fucking idea, I wouldn't be so confused." Naruto said

"Well I never knew Naruto cursed so much." Said a monotone voice from the doorway

Naruto turned to see, a blushing Tsunade and Gaara.

"Hi Baa-chan, and Gaara."

"That's Hokage-sama, and Kazekage-sama to you Naruto." Hinata said

"Kazekage?" Naruto said

"I'm the kazekage now Naruto." Gaara said

Naruto pouted.

"Man even the fucking psychopath became hokage before me." Naruto said

As he said that sand began to leak from Gaara's gourd. It went towards Naruto, and cut the straps. It then lifted Naruto up and brought him close to Gaara.

"Remember Naruto. I may once have been a psychopath, but you made me who I am today. While I owe you a debt for that, I may just feel the need to pay you back, by ending you're apparently miserable life. Besides you make me sick. To think I lost to a man who gives up so easily." Gaara said releasing his sand dropping Naruto to the floor.

"You think it was easy?" Kyuubi said

"Yes I do Kyuubi-san." Gaara said

"How'd you know?"Tsunade said

"Shukaku is screaming in my head that this man is the Kyuubi. I didn't know you could release a bijuu in this manner."

"It only works for the nine-tail up." Kyuubi said

As he said that he coughed loudly, then there was a blush on his face, and he turned to Hinata.

"Ok it's time to turn off reading her mind." Kyuubi said with his eyes to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto replied

"She's having some lustful thoughts right now… She's a interesting girl." Kyuubi said with a smile

"About?" Naruto said

"A certain man she loves. He is a great ninja, and has only lost one battle in his life."

"Who?

"Secret."

"Anyway as much fun as it is to see you two. I need to speak with Naruto some more." Hinata said

"Sure. I needed to talk to Gaara anyway." Tsunade said and the two of them left.

"Naruto. I know you know why you thought that. I need you to tell me right now."

"No."

"Naruto! Tell me."

"Tell her boy." Kyuubi said

"NO!" Naruto said

He then made handseals and forced the Kyuubi back into him. As he did so a piece of paper fell out of his kimono. Hinata, picked it up and smiled. She silently thanked the Kyuubi for leaving a note on the paper, that told Naruto to sign it.

"Naruto. I have something you need to sign." Hinata said barely containing herself

'Soon I'll have Naruto all to myself.' Hinata thought activating her byakugan.

'Wow it is as large as Kyuubi said it was.' Hinata said formulating a plan.

Naruto grabbed the paper and reached into his desk and signed it.

"There you go Hinata. What was it?" Naruto said

"I'll tell you later. Want a massage Naruto? Hinata said with a smile

"Sure." Naruto said

"Lay down on the bed then." Hinata said

Naruto took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Hinata came over and placed her hands on his back. Instead of massaging him she attacked a couple of the tanketsu on his doing so she paralyzed him.

"What?" Naruto said

"Relax. I'm going to give you the best massage you have ever had." Hinata said seductively as she turned him over

When she had turned him over, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She then began to rub his boxers. She soon took them off.

"Hinata." Naruto said

"Shush. Just enjoy it Naruto." Hinata said grabbing his member

She began to give it a tug. As she felt it harden she kissed the tip. She then licked the tip. As Naruto moaned she got an idea. She opened her mouth and took him as far as she could licking as she went down. She bobbed back and forth. She began to pick up speed. As she moved more and more she caused Naruto to moan more and more. Then suddenly he twitched inside of her mouth, and released. Naruto gasped as Hinata began to swallow. She pulled back, and smiled. He was panting.

"Told you it would be the best you've had." Hinata said

AN: Ok. There we go, we'll get to more serious stuff soon. Lemons may be sprinkled throughout the seriousness.


	6. Chapter 6 Why do I Feel This Way

AN: HELLO! I am sorry that it took me awhile to write this one. My computer "exploded" sadly it took me awhile to get it fixed. It is now. Enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing this one, even though it took me awhile. I do love writing Hinata/Naruto scenes. No lemon in this one. (maybe in the next one if i decide to continue the arc for a bit longer if not then itll be in the first chapter of the arc after the next arc) Some fun fluff. I know this chapter has a stereotypical way to getting Naruto to see Hinata, but I love this way. I hope I gave it in a new light so that it's enjoyable. This will chapter will hint to what Naruto learned in his three years. (that is when he wasn't perving with Jiraiya.) Naruto is really quite strong in this story, but he's not godly strong

Chapter 6 Why do I feel this way?

"AH!" Naruto yelled blushing fiercely and panting hard.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said breaking the door open with a kunai out.

When Kakashi saw the state Hinata and Naruto were in, he blushed. It wouldn't have been so rough on him had it not been that he was already partially naked and had a certain genjutsu mistress on his bed. Seeing the two of them caused Kakashi to think of her. He then ran to his room. What followed soon after were loud moanings that were soon silenced by a wave of chakra being sent out.

"um…" Naruto and Hinata said

"Why?" Naruto said

"Why what?" Hinata said as she stared at Naruto's lips wishing for one thing.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto said with a stronger blush

"Well… I wanted to…Mostly cause I want you to tell me why you felt that way." Hinata said pulling Naruto's underwear back up

'I don't know… I wish I could honestly tell her what I feel and why. I have no idea though.' Naruto thought

'**Hm. Well I have some ideas as to why you may feel that way, but I still need to look into why these emotions suddenly surfaced in you for her. I know you've always had them for her, but they weren't as strong.**' Kyuubi popped in

'You know?'

'**Son, I do know. Though I can't tell you. What I want you to do though is call out the demon summon scroll, as well as the Demon summon laws.' **Kyuubi smiled

'Ok.' Naruto said and performed the handsigns and into his mindscape came two scrolls.

'**Naruto, this may take awhile. In the meantime why don't you ask some of you're friends, about these feelings. They may give you a better understanding of these emotions. I'm sorry, but I do not know the human term for this emotion. In demon though we call it Olia.'**

While Naruto was still intensely confused, he decided to leave his father to his work. His father had never before let him down. So Naruto returned to conscienceness to find his body able to move again and Hinata gone. He took his father's advice and decided to seek out Shikamaru. He made his way to the training ground, hoping to find Shikimaru sleeping behind some of the trees. After exploring the immense training ground, Shikimaru was nowhere to be found. Naruto then decided to look for Shikimaru in his room. At Shikimaru's door he knocked on the door gently. There was a stream of curses and finally Shikimaru opened the door. Shikimaru's attire was not exactly what you'd call appropriate. All he was actually wearing completely was his underwear. His shirt was half off, and his pants dangled loosely by his ankles. The clothes he was wearing though were fancy and it was obvious that he was getting ready to go somewhere formal. He was half-way through shaving.

"uh Hi Naruto." Shikimaru said with a blush

"Hey Shikimaru. You busy?" Naruto said

"I'm getting ready right now. What do you need?" Shikimaru said

"Well I need to ask your opinion on a personal matter."

" on in I'll help as long as I can before I need to leave." Shikimaru said going back into his room

"Where you going?" Naruto said entering Shikimaru's room

His room was extremely empty. All it had was a nightstand, one small light, a dresser, and a bed. There was a door that led to Shikimaru's bath room, there Shikimaru stood as he shaved

"I'm on a special mission for Tsunade. She wants me to escort Suna-nin."

"Oh anyone we know?"

"Yeah, she's one of the operatives in Foxhole. Temari, or as we call her Vulture. We call Gaara Raccoon. As for Kankuro, we found it appropriate to name him after his puppet Crow."

"Oh." Naruto said as he sat on Shikimaru's bed

"What is it you needed to speak with me about?" Shikimaru said as he finished shaving

"Well. I have these feelings towards someone and I just don't know what they all mean. Father says that he knows but he doesn't know how to explain it to me."

"Father?" Shikamaru said

"Father is the Kyuubi."

"Naruto don't you think it may be unwise to call him that?"

"Why? What should I call the man who has been with me since my birth, the one who has protected me all my life?"

"A brother. Brother's do that."

"I wouldn't disrespect Kyuubi by putting him in the same category that Sasuke once was." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"Troublesome. Fine when did you notice these feelings?"

"When I got home. I noticed that I was only happy when I saw her. Even though I was going through some shit, she made it all better. Now whenever I see her my body aches and I want to hold her. I want to protect her with all my heart and soul."

"Naruto, think about it. You want to hold her. Naruto in all the years I've known you you've never wanted to just do something as calm as that. This girl is important to you. Extremely important. Naruto. Do you want to know what you feel?"

"Yes."

"You love her."

"I love Hinata?"

"Yes. You do, I suppose. You couldn't ask for a better girl to love. She'll always do right by you. Tell her. You won't be disappointed I promise you that."

As Shikimaru said that there was a knock on the door. Kakashi came in to the room.

"I thought you'd be here Naruto. Come with me Naruto we are going to see what you learned in you're three years now." Kakashi said grabbing Naruto

"Kakashi. May I go full out?" Naruto said with a smile

"Of course." Kakashi said with an eye smile he then led Naruto to the training ground.

"Sweet. I'll need a change of clothes then." Naruto said

"Well let's just hope Hinata gets you some." Shikimaru said as he followed behind them

"I doubt she'd forget to get a change of clothes for us all. Especially after the Temari incident." Kakashi said with a shudder

"What happened with that?" Naruto asked

"Temari's wind blew the clothes off of me and Kakashi."

"What sucked was, there I am squatting in a tree, and I start to notice a draft resonating in that general area, so I look down and there is my third leg flying free. First words outta my mouth were, well shit."

Naruto at this point was laughing his ass off, when they finally made it to the training ground, Hinata was there with Temari. The two of them were talking, Hinata was blushing fiercely. The two of them saw Naruto Kakashi and Shikimaru enter and so the promptly stopped their conversation. Hinata remained sitting where she was, while Temari ran over to Shikamaru. Soon after the two of them left the training grounds. Kakashi took his place in the training ground.

"Now then Naruto, lets begin."

Naruto jumped back and began making handsigns

"Bloodline activate: 1st stage" Naruto called

'Bloodline? Naruto doesn't have a bloodline does he?' Kakashi said

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kyuubi form"

As he called the jutsu Kyuubi reappeared. Kyuubi though was bleeding from his gut.

"Damnit Son. You know you can't use that without releasing me first." Kyuubi said and then got to work on healing himself.

"Sorry Father. Ready Kakashi?" Naruto said and once again he began making handsigns

"Yes lets go Naruto." Kakashi said and he too made seals

"Demonic Arts: The Bleeding Eye." Naruto said and then blood began to pour from an eye that appeared in the air. It filled a small hole in the ground and then the eye disappeared. What was left was a small pool of blood. Naruto ran over to it. He made another hand sign and yelled

"Summoning Jutsu: Skeleton army." As he said that a small army of skeletons appeared and they charged Kakashi as he yelled

"Earth style: Muddy River" As he said that the ground infront of him turned to mud and the skeletons were carried a way. During this time Naruto was performing handsigns once again

"Summoning Jutsu: 8th Guardian of the frosted plane." Naruto said and a white wolf appeared infront of Naruto

"What do you need master?" the wolf said

"Just a training session, Michi. Please teach Kakashi-sensei the flaws in his eyes."

"Got my sacrifice?"

"Yeah. Right below me."

The white wolf then opened his mouth and Naruto jumped onto his tongue. When Naruto touched it the tongue flicked him up onto the wolf's head. The tongue then snaked down and licked the blood.

"Let's go."

"Summoning Jutsu: Omikishi." Kakashi yelled and a dog appeared. The dog was standing on its hindlegs and had two blades in his hands.

No sooner had it appeared then had the white wolf bitten it. It disappeared into smoke, and the wolf reached out and grabbed Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It's taken care of Naruto. Yoal wants to see you Naruto." The wolf disappeared and was replaced with a little girl. She looked like a 6 year old Hinata, but with deep red eyes.

"Naruto!" She said and jumped on him

"Yaol. Please get off me, I'm training." Naruto said

As he said that Kakashi reappeared panting.

"You training against him?" Yaol said

"Yeah."

"Well he looks like Michi had some fun with his illusion on him."

"Yes. Well it's time we went for the physical fight. Go say hi to Kyuubi"Yaol ran to Kyuubi and jumped on him Naruto then rushed at Kakashi. Kakashi seeing this put up a defence and pushed back every attack Naruto sent at him.

"Hm you're taijutsu still sucks." Kakashi said smugly

"Really? I wasn't aiming to hit you anywhere except you're hands. Demonic Arts: Muscle block." Naruto said and Kakashi's arms went limp for a bit. Just long enough for Naruto to kick Kakashi in the face. Kakashi bounced backward. Kakashi landed alright but had a broken nose. Naruto was rushing in and Kakashi threw a kick that would have connected straight onto Naruto's chest had it not just gone through a gap in Naruto's chest

"Bloodline Activate: 2nd stage." Naruto said and Naruto's skin closed around Kakashi's foot

"What?" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto allowed Kakashi to keep trying to punch him, but each punch didn't connect, and finally both of his feet and hands were stuck.

"Kakashi-sensei, you surrender this fight?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes." Kakashi said with a sigh

"Wow Naruto!" Hinata yelled running towards him

It was at that time that Naruto released his bloodline, causing holes to appear all over his clothes.

"See what I mean Kakashi I need new clothes."

"Oh that's right! Naruto, Shini-san finished you're clothes." Yaol said producing a long black trench coat as well as black pants and black shirt. Yaol tossed it at him then disappeared.

"Naruto How'd you summon all of those? How do you have a bloodline? Demonic arts What the hell is that?

"Woah, I signed the demon summon contract, I was given the bloodline when I made a blood pact with Kyuubi, the demonic arts are Kyuubi's , as well as many other Demon's, jutsu. Just be glad I only used the bleeding eye, and Muscle Block. Neither of those cause much pain. I could have made you lose your mind with just one touch to your forehead. The Demonic Arts are just as they sound, beautiful yet demonic." Naruto said as he put on the new clothes

"Naruto. You're stong." Hinata said

"Um. Hinata I need to speak with you in private. Meet me at my apartment in like 5 minutes?" Naruto said then left the training ground.

"The boy figured out what Olia is finally. Hinata, you're about to be very happy." Kyuubi said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Naruto's door.<p>

"Come in Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata came in, she was wearing her traditional clothes except this time the jacket was open. Hinata walked in with a slight blush, but was otherwise content.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said

"H-Hi Hinata." Naruto stammered with a blush. Naruto then took a big breath and motioned Hinata to sit next to him.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata said as she sat

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that I've been thinking about all that's happened between us." Hinata blush deepened, as did Naruto's " and well I realized something. I realized that the happiest moments in my life have been when I was with you. When Neji hurt you so badly I was deeply saddened and wanted to avenge you. When you smiled at me, even after knowing my secret, my heart warmed. I never knew what it meant to like someone, but I'm sure you do. If you are willing to teach me what it means to be a boyfriend, I'd love to learn from you.

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto

"Naruto, of course I'll teach you, but I don't know much, maybe you can teach me what it means to be a girlfriend while I teach you what it means to be a boyfriend. That sound good?"

"Yes." Naruto said and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I will not be updating next week (I'll be unable to even get to my computer at all.) Yay for fluffyness. This arc is finished, next arc is a flashback, and it deals with everyone finding out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Our friend is a demon

AN: This is a one chapter arc. It's a very short arc too. I decided to do it like this, because I thought it'd be better if the rest of the reactions came later on. So what's going to happen is this is what Hinata knows of the day when everyone found out. There's one part missing in this chapter, but it's missing cause Hinata doesn't want to talk about it. Kiba will be the one to tell Naruto about it. I know I said I wouldn't update this week, well I did, cause I had time before I had to get moving. So here it is a short introduction to their reactions Please review. There will not be another chapter for 7 days or more.

Chapter 7 Our friend is a demon

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest and listened to him breath.

"Hinata. How could you easily forgive me for all that I said?" Naruto said

"I forgave you, because I knew you were just angry that that happened. Besides from that I finally got the best person I know to date me." Hinata said

"Hinata. You're too good for me."

"Naruto, you inspired me. You made me who I am today. My fox-like Knight. "

"Hinata. Tell me about the day you found out about Father."

* * *

><p>Hinata entered the Hokage's Office to see Shino, and Kiba there already. She smiled at them, and Kiba waved.<p>

"What is this about Hokage-sama?" Hinata said to Tsunade

"You'll find out when the rest come in." Tsunade said with a smile

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as his team entered followed by Sakura

"That is most unyouthful Shikimaru!" Lee shouted as he entered

They had all gathered, prepared to go on a special mission. Tsunde smiled at them all, but it was a fake smile, so well hidden that only Neji and Hinata could tell it was a lie.

"What is it you need of us?" Neji said

Tsunade took a deep breath and started telling them.

"You all know about the 4th Hokage and his fight with the Kyuubi. Right?"

All of them responded with yes.

"Well the Kyuubi was actually too strong to die. So instead of killing the Kyuubi, the 4th sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby."

"What? A baby had the Kyuubi in it?" HInata said shaking slightly

"Yes, that how it seems." Shino said

"Why are you telling us Hokage-sama?" Shikimaru said

"That babies birthday is October 10th, he still lives."

It was then that the light clicked in Hinata, as well as in Shikimaru.

"It's Naruto isn't it?" Shikimaru said

"Yes. How'd you know his birthday was then? I know he never celebrated it and he sure as hell never told anyone."

"I knew when his birthday was. I was always interested in him. I wanted to see why he was so happy. It just happened that on the day I was following him, it was his birthday. He had gotten attacked, and had crawled into his apartment. I stood at the door, and I heard him say to himself 'Happy Birthday. You insignificant slime. Tonight I'll get the best present ever.' Naruto wasn't at the academy the next day. I tried to ask him about it but he just smiled at me and said he was ditching."

"Naruto is a demon?" Sakura said

"No he has a demon inside him." Tsunade said

"What's the difference? He has it in him, what's to say he hasn't been affected by it? Heck I bet Sasuke-kun knew about it, and was disgusted by the village so he left."

"You're little duckass of a love, left because Orochimaru asked him to. He betrayed us all for power, not because he knew about Naruto. Even if he did Sasuke had some common sense and he must have known how it felt to be alone." Shikimaru said

"Whatever." Sakura said and stormed out

"I need time to think." Ino said and left following Sakura out the door.

"Idiots." Shikimaru said

"I don't know about that Shikimaru. Akamaru said he has been frightened by Naruto. He felt that Naruto could kill us all easily." Kiba said

"But we are still alive. He has this thing inside him, and he keeps it in check." Hinata said

"Whats to say it can't escape?"

"I know it did, when he was pissed about what I did to you, Hinata. Midway through our fight his chakra turned red, and he got much stronger." Neji said

"See! It can escape on its own." Kiba said

"Kiba if it had escaped Neji would be dead. No I think Naruto had control over it at that time." Shino said

"Bullshit!" Kiba said

"Face it, Kiba. Naruto protects us all everyday." Shikamaru said

"Yeah. Naruto protect us." Hinata said

"You're all fools. He'll betray you all and you all will die." Kiba said and left

"You're the fool Kiba." Lee yelled

"Say that to my face!" Kiba said reopening the door

Lee ran up to him grabbed his collar and put them face to face.

"You are a fool. Naruto is a great guy, and if you want to hate him, then you will have to meet someone close to me." Lee said and punched Kiba in the face, snapping his nose. Blood spilled down Kiba's face.

"Meet my fist Kiba" Lee said and punched him one more time in the face.

Kiba passed out from the two hits. Shizune stood and began to heal him.

"Leave him. Or I will be forced to hurt you." Neji said appearing behind Shizune

"You two, back in here!" Tsunade said

"Yes Hokage-sama." Lee and Neji said

"Why did you attack him, Lee?"

"He threatened Naruto!" Lee yelled

"Why did you stop Shizune from healing him, Neji?"

"He should feel some of the pain Naruto must have gone through.

"You're dismissed. Shizune put Kiba in some place where he won't be found for awhile." Tsunade said

The six of them left the Hokage's office and walked to get food for Chouji.

"Chouji, My friend I fear that Ino will do something to Naruto." Shikamaru said

"We can't have that. Don't worry Shikamaru, I'll keep an eye on her. I assume you want me to pretend to hate Naruto. Well that won't be too hard." Chouji said

"Are you saying you hate him too?"

"No I'm saying that I don't know what I feel for him. I feel sorry for him, but I'm so scared of him too."

"Naruto is Naruto, not the Kyuubi. Naruto is the Kyuubi's prison cell, and the Kyuubi shall always be there. Naruto isn't affected by the Kyuubi." Hinata whispered

"How do we know?"

"Naruto protected me. If he was a demon why would he? We are all still alive, and we our families have done evil things to him."

"It's true. I remember on one day I was walking with my mother, and there was this blond kid covered in blood on the side of the street. I wanted to help him, but my mom refused. After I complained for awhile she went over to him, but instead of helping him, she kicked him in the face." Shikamaru said

"Chouji, please don't hate Naruto. He didn't ask for the Kyuubi to be placed in him. It just was. He has control over it." Shikamaru said

"I won't hate him. I'll do as you wish Shikamaru. I'll watch over Ino." Chouji said as they entered the restrauant.


	8. Chapter 8 Demon Summon Law

AN: YAY got one more in this week. It's short,but i promise theu'll get longer This chapter takes place in Naruto's summon world. It'll show why Kyuubi who I will from now on call Kitsu can leave freely. Also itll show why he has the demon summon contract instead of the toad contract. It was not included in his telling of his travels, as it was deemed unimportant at that time. Also my personal OC is in this chapter. It's not hard to figure out who it is. Also there may be a special appearance by another character if anyone who figures out who it is and tells me first they will have a special OC made for them. The special OC will be important later on, if no one figures it out I'll fill it with another OC. This is a Short chapter because I like to keep some of Naruto's skills a secret. Review and tell me who you think it is. Also after this chapter we will go to the Foxhunt arc. The arc coincides with the Gaara Jinchuriki arc, so there'll be tons going on. Please send all ideas for who it is to pm. This is not a crossover as you will never see the special appearance again. Also from now one I will start adding songs to the chapters, I don't ask that you listen to them, but they are there to add a feeling to the chapter. This chapter's song is Requiem for a Dream.

Chapter 8- Demon summon law/ Training begins

Naruto walked to the inviting hand. He took it and was taken up in a swirl of mist. He was covered in blackness, and soon he felt cold and was in pain. He screamed from the pain, but his mouth was covered. He must have been in darkness for hours, but when it cleared he found a world that was covered blackness. Every plant was black, every building, the only thing that wasn't was the moon, but even that was purple. It cast an eerie light onto the world. Naruto looked around and despite how creepy the world was, it was beautiful. As he looked around he saw movement on the mountain, and it was moving fast down to him. His first reaction was to run, but he soon saw what the movement was it was two people on a white wolf. The one in front was a young man, his skin was pale, and he had long silver hair. Perhaps the most distinguishing thing about the man was his yellow eyes. The one in the back was a girl, she had markings all up her visible leg. She wore a long black cloak that had gold designs on the bottom. Her hair was black except for one chunk of it that was orange. As the wolf neared him it jumped over him. Naruto watched it as it jumped and he couldn't help to notice that it was getting smaller. The man jumped off and did a back flip. It was then that Naruto noticed the scroll on his back. The man spun the scroll to the ground and it landed straight up. The man then landed with one foot on the scroll the other on his knee and his arms crossed. The girl just walked up holding the white wolf in her arms, which had shrunk to the size of a small dog.

"Always have to be flashy don't you?" The girl said

"Oh jeez. My queen. There's a reason why I hold the scroll. That reason is I know how to inspire fear. You my acting queen look to soft." The man said hopping off the scroll

"Whatever. Just do the damn introduction."

"Yeah yeah. Naruto Uzumaki. We are here to ask of you a small favor. You see we need you to sign this scroll. It will keep our generation alive, and in return you will get amazing powers."

"What if I say no?"

The man appeared behind Naruto with a knife against Naruto's throat.

"You die. You see Naruto, we need to get Kitsu-sama back. He unfortunately is inside you, and if you refuse to sign it which would allow Kitsu-sama to leave you're body and enter when he needs."

"You expect me to let out the Nine-tailed Demon?"

" No I expect you to let out our king."

"Your king?"

"-sama or as you called him Nine-tailed Demon, is the king of the demon world."

"Is that where we are?"

"No we are in the inbetween world. I believe most call it the summon world. You see Naruto you are currently standing in the summon land for demons. Sadly you are not in our home. You cannot enter the Palace until you sign the contract." The man said indicating the scroll

"Is it like the toad summon contract?"

The man laughed.

"The toad contract is weak. There are only two things with that contract that is as good as us. Those are Gamabunta, and sage mode. Besides our sage mode is always present in you the moment you sign. All you got to do is find you're companion. For instance mine is not here right now but give her a second to wake up." The man said

Almost as soon as she woke there was a shadow that appeared behind him, it began to form into a human shape, but it changed. It changed into a Panther that had shining yellow eyes.

"Why did she turn into a panther?" Naruto said

"Shinichi, get him to sign already! Now or you'll loseyourself." The girl said holding a small hourglass, the yellow sand in was almost gone.

"Naruto I'll explain it all, but sign now." Shinichi said throwing open the scroll

"Fine." Naruto said and bit his thumb, he signed the contract. When he did the panther came up and licked his face.

"Looks like Kira-chan likes you. You should be happy, Naruto. Shes a panther because that's her favourite form. I stay in my human form cause unlike Kira-chan I don't look as good as a panther as she does." Shinichi said

"Shini-chan. Please stop getting off point. You need to start his training now." The panther said

"It can wait. I want to get acquainted with Naruto first."

The wolf started to grow. The girl jumped back onto the wolf and was taken away. The Panther growled again and looked into Naruto's eyes, she noticed the tears falling from his face.

"Shini-chan. He has already started the change. Tell him you mangy bastard." The panther growled

Shinichi blazed through handsigns, and summoned a scroll. "Let's see. Where to start…hmmm this is good. Upon signing the demon summon contract, the one who signed will have one emotion stolen from him. He may regain this emotion when he finds his partner. His partner will be infused by that emotion until the partner signs the contract. Even upon signing the partner will have it but so shall the first one who signed. Most commonly the emotion that is stolen is happiness. Please note you'll notice the change almost immediately. The stronger the person will be the more emotions that will be taken away from them. The highest amount that is taken is three. Well Naruto let's start training."

"Ok." Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Shinichi jumped to Naruto.

"The first thing I'll teach you is how to fight." Shinichi said getting into a stance

"I know how to fight!" Naruto said

Shinichi charged forward and caught Naruto off guard. Naruto was tossed into the air, then was kicked down. The force of the kick created a crater. Shinichi didn't stop though he then punched Naruto in the face over and over. There was the sound of breaking bones and Naruto died.

"Demonic Arts: UNHOLY RESURRECTION!" Shinichi yelled slamming both his hands into Naruto's chest.

Naruto's form started to change, and he soon became a Pheonix. He was a blue Pheonix and all around him began to freeze.

"Oh ho! You're demon form is a Pheonix! Nice one Naruto." Shinichi said as he jumped away from Naruto

"huh?"

"Demonic Arts: Art of The Frozen Pheonix Implant!" Shinichi said and a long string of blue light left the scroll Shinichi had previously summoned. The string connected with Naruto and disappeared

"Naruto use any Demonic Art on me let's see what you can do." Shinichi said

"Demon Arts: Mirror of snow!" Naruto screamed

At first nothing happened, but then it began to snow. Every snow flake became a small Naruto and the original Naruto disappeared.

"Shini-chan. This boy may be just be who we are looking for." The panther said

"Yes he may. He did manage to recreate the dead art. Though it is a little weak. I can't wait for him to find his partner.


End file.
